One Moment
by Aine of Knockaine
Summary: All it takes is one moment for changes to occur and realizations to be made. A take on what happened when Ryuho admitted his reasons for wanting Mimori to leave and when Scheris realized that her love for Ryuho would never be returned. During Episode 21


Hello all! Here I am, making the attempt to branch out into the world of s-CRY-ed. It truly is a wonderful anime with deep complex characters and I loved it so much, that I had to buy the box set after watching only one episode! Anywho, this story has actually been on my mind since watching episode 21 (ohhh… close to nine months ago) and I was going to wait to write it after Forever Mine was completely re-edited. Well… I couldn't wait that long, thanks to MiraResQNU prodding me by writing her wonderful stories and telling me to do so in one of her reviewer reply's. So, here it is! Oh and speaking of Miss Mira I would like to give her a great big THANK YOU for letting me refer to one of her stories! Heeee… I just couldn't resist! So enjoy!

Summary: All it takes is one moment for changes to occur and realizations to be made. A take on what happened during one moment in particular. When Ryuho admitted his reasons for wanting Mimori to leave and when Scheris realized that her love for Ryuho would never be returned. Set during episode 21: Holy Eye.

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However, I don't own s-CRY-ed (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

* * *

Warning: Just a smidge of limey citrus fruit ahead (I just couldn't help myself… damn those hentai thoughts, anyway!)

* * *

. 

One Moment:

First, the right sleeve then the left. The determined man slipped the familiar fabric on with a crisp snap before efficiently buttoning all ten of the lacquered bluish-violet buttons of the uniform. His HOLY uniform. The outfit symbolized everything he stood for, his ideals and beliefs. At least, that was what Mimori had said. And, in a sense, she was right. After all, hadn't he joined the division of HOLD for those very reasons?

He felt that through the organization, he would find the best way to right the injustices occurring all throughout the Lost Ground, while tracking down and capturing rogue native Alter-users. And during his stint as a HOLY officer, he did just that, while proudly wearing the uniform. It was as if it was a part of him, the man he had become. However, the taskforce itself was corrupt and he finally realized that he was being misled, their true intentions going against his very fiber. And those were things that he could not tolerate…

Corruption and betrayal.

With his intent resolute, he reached for the black and gold patch on his left arm and tugged, causing the scrap the cloth to tear free from the sleeve. Then without hesitation, the young man flung his right arm away from his body. Not only as a representation of completely breaking his ties with HOLY, but to simply let the insignia go. From the corner of his currant-colored eyes, he watched as the steady breeze caught the material, sending it sailing through the air before disappearing behind him. Where Mimori was still standing…

'Mimori,' Ryuho Ryu thought, turning his steady gaze straight ahead and pinning it on the azure blue horizon and the outcroppings of rocks jutting haphazardly out of the barren soil.

A part of his ever-cool façade fell away when he admitted the real reason why he wanted her to go back to the Mainland. He didn't want anything too happen to her out in the wilds of the Lost Ground. Or even within the city limits, for that matter. After all, wasn't that where his mother lost her life? And if he lost Mimori, then the Ryu heir didn't know what he would do. Since meeting the beauty with the whiskey-colored eyes almost eight years ago, she had become important to him, more than he ever wanted too admit to anybody, especially himself. He even tried purging her from his system long ago, but he realized now that it was all in vain…

Shortly after his mother's tragic death, which was at the hands of a powerful rogue Alter-user, Ryuho decided to join the ranks of HOLY. Upon making that life-altering decision, he immediately made another one. In his mind, the need to snuff all of his memories became detrimental, thinking that the pleasant, carefree times were a sign of weakness, particularly the ones of the vibrant girl. So, he changed his demeanor and built the mask, transforming into the frigid, uncaring man that had a single-minded intensity to utterly decimate any opponent that he came across. With his total devotion going to 'the HOLY cause,' the Alter-user quickly moved up in ranks and became _the_ elite soldier.

Then Mimori reentered his life.

Ryuho remembered the day he received the orders to greet a Miss Mimori Kiryu with vivid clarity. He was in his quarters, preparing to leave for the eastern area, when the missive was delivered. After reading the single white page, a flurry of long buried emotions started to resurface, including surprise and elation. At first, the very thought of seeing her again, made his heart rate quicken as the sensation of butterflies in his stomach assaulted his normally stoic form. Then he realized that she was coming to the Lost Ground and that was something he needed to prevent at all costs! She would be put in harms way by being there. Not to mention, the viridian-haired man's cleverly built front could come crashing down, like shattered glass, just having her close again. He was strong, but he didn't know if he was _that_ strong.

Not even fifteen minutes after receiving the order, he let another bottled up emotion free as he stormed into the Commander's office. With great fury evident, he slammed a fisted hand down on his superior's desk while demanding that the 'non-Alter-user' be reassigned to a post on the Mainland. Then he absolutely refused be held liable for someone who could not hold their own in such conditions, like how the other members of HOLY could. Of course, his commanding officer, Martin Zigmarl, plainly advised the irate Alter-user that he was overreacting before pointing out that the outburst was quite irregular for the normally composed master of Zetsuei. Then, without rancor, he advised the teen that there was nothing he could do about it. The orders came directly from the Mainland.

So, Mimori came and threw everything completely off kilter.

He tried. Oh how he tried to make her go back with his cold demeanor and aloof attitude, which was significantly more stringent when she was around. Then Alter-user NP3228 escaped and nearly got Mimori killed by kidnapping and using her to break out of the compound. Coincidentally, that was the first time he _ever_ bothered to remember an opponent's name, Kazuma. And what was even more unsettling, ironically so, the very same man became his biggest adversary. So, Ryuho tried a more severe tactic, wanting nothing more than to make her run back home to safety. On numerous occasions, he would bluntly tell her that she wasn't wanted and that she should leave. He even, at one point, practically threatened her while exclaiming that he would never care for her the way she did for him.

But, the damn stubborn woman refused to budge, while proving that she was an asset to the team with her theories and calculations.

She was slowly driving him to madness. And it seemed that no matter where he went or who he spoke with, thoughts of the inky-black haired woman seemed to haunt him, especially when Cougar was near. The red-haired Alter-user was _really_ starting to annoy him with his relentless pursuit Mimori. At the time, Ryuho figured that it was because he didn't like how the older man was shirking his duties…

He knew differently now.

He was jealous…

Very much so!

Straight Cougar had charisma, poise, and the uncanny ability to use both assets to charm the pants off of even the most prudish of females. And when Mr. Radical Good Speed set his sights in the lovely 'Miss Minori,' Ryuho found it almost impossible to keep his façade securely in place and on occasion spouted off, acting like a resentful fool. Unfortunately, a few of those times others were around to hear his belligerent complaints. Namely it was Scheris and that only made it worse, because of her feelings for him. They _were_ quite obvious really.

On a professional level, he was fond of the aqua-eyed girl. Her capability to adapt to any situation complimented his strict relentlessness, making them an excellent team when out in the field. Romantically, however, they would never mesh. Not to mention, he couldn't think of her as anything other than a little sister. They were just too different, even though he knew that Scheris would adamantly disagree. Her immaturity over the 'Mimori situation' solidly proved his point. At every chance she got, the female Alter-user would show her own jealously by making little comments, trying to belittle Mimori. And Ryuho didn't appreciate that one bit. So, whenever his partner started in with her biting remarks, (which usually came after he said something about Cougar) he would excuse himself and retire to his quarters…

Staring through the barren expanse of soil and the endless blue sky, he realized that back then he was acting just as immature as Scheris was. But, he didn't care. Nor did he really worry about Cougar stealing her away, anymore. Mimori proved that she was immune to his charms. As a matter of fact, she was still standing behind him. He could feel her comforting presence. She always had that effect on him…

'Well… maybe not always,' Ryuho specifically thought as devilish gleam in his eyes made them sparkle, like brilliant garnets.

At night was when she _really_ haunted him. On more than one occasion, the normally emotionless teenager was jolted out of sleep, because of a particularly rousing dream about the striking beauty and her incredible assets. After waking, Ryuho would always sit in bed for a few minutes, while panting for breath as a fine sheen of sweat made his nude upper body glisten. But, when the futile attempt to control the raging desire for the raven-haired beauty failed, he would roll out of bed before stalking off to take a very, very cold shower.

Oh the fantasies…

Every single one involved the both of them in a compromising position, while using their young supple bodies in the most pleasurable of ways. And it didn't make a difference where he was or who was in close proximity to him when he dreamed about the intoxicating Miss Kiryu. Out on patrol, sleeping on one of the cramped bunks or in the middle of a camp, after a long day of collecting native Alters, it didn't matter. She invaded his thoughts and filled his senses, to the point that she made him dizzy with want.

Ryuho even had a dream about her last night. The fantasy began with the two of them being completely alone one evening, after a long day of rebuilding the tiny village. (It was a fantasy, so he never really bothered to wonder where everyone else was) She was inside the hut preparing for bed, while he was sitting in the hot spring relaxing and letting the soothing water work the stress and fatigue out of his sore muscles. The next thing he knew, her naked form was slipping into the water right next to him. And before he could even ask what she was doing, Mimori had her arms wrapped around his neck and was straddling his lean hips. Then without hesitation, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him passionately.

When he finally woke, the Ryu heir had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. By far! After all, she wassleeping in the same hut and on _his_ bed no less! Not to mention that Scheris lying right next to her! So, he ended up bolting from the room so fast that Cougar would have been envious of his speed.

Of course, he couldn't forget his favorite fantasy! The one where he uses his own body and makes her surrender to the overwhelming desires that she has for him. And once she admits that her body craves him, he aggressively takes her and up against a wall inside a broom closet at HOLY HQ.

"God…" he breathlessly moaned, without even realizing that he uttered the word out loud. That is, until a few moments later when the temptress behind him called his name…

"Ryuho?"

After hearing Mimori's soft questioning voice, the ex-HOLY officer realized what he had done. He let another part of his mask break away and he wasn't exactly certain he could cover up the mistake, without looking like a complete idiot, or even worse, a pervert.

* * *

. 

Unable to keep the bright smile from her face, Mimori watched as Ryuho ripped the patch from his sleeve and flung it into the air. She knew at that very moment he had completely severed his ties with HOLY and she had never been happier. It meant that he was finally ready to follow his own lead, something he was destined to do. And, perhaps, he would open up enough and let her back in. Even if it was just a little, she wouldn't complain. Anything was better than nothing, after all.

So, she just stood there, patiently waiting for his next move while admiring the broad lines of his shoulders and back before letting her appreciative gaze wander down the taper of torso to his narrow waist and hips. God, he was impressive! His body was tight with hard lean muscle that filled out the HOLY uniform to perfection, like it was designed specifically for him. How she longed to run her hands along every inch of his athletic form.

'Maybe someday…' Mimori internally sighed, her smile turning pensive as her own thoughts began wander. Much like she assumed Ryuho's had, since he was now intently staring at the jagged scenery before them. She wasn't really sure if she would ever have the chance to hold him like how she yearned to.

Though, he did admit that he cared for her, which was a start!

She still couldn't believe it! Especially with way he had treated her before the second upheaval of the Lost Ground. The young genius was really tempted the pinch herself, just to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Though, she immediately decided against it, since all equations were coming up with the same solution. It really _did_ happen and Ryuho was standing before her, albeit with his back still facing her. But, she didn't want to worry about such a triviality.

Quite a bit had happened over the past couple of days and the Alter-user definitely had a lot on his mind, most likely what their next plan of attack would be. They had to save Kanami and defeat the Mainland Alter, Kyoji Mujo, after all. So, she figured that he was devising as plan. However, before she could contemplate on whether the plan was going to be a sneak attack or not, she heard him moan…

"God…"

'_That_ doesn't sound like he was making plans to save Kanami,' Mimori instantly realized as her dark amber eyes widened after hearing the timbre of his voice. It was deep and rough, almost guttural. Like something she would hear coming from a man in the midst of a passionate encounter. Not that she would really know that from experience, but she did have cable and went to college. Though, much too young to do anything during those years, not that she would have. But, that didn't mean she had never heard similar groans before. Besides, she had always fantasized about Ryuho making sounds like that when she dreamed about them toget...

'No, don't think like that!' she instantly chastised herself, cutting off the downward spiral of her thoughts before logically assuming that there was absolutely no way that the object of her most carnal desires was thinking impure thoughts. It was obviously something else and she had misinterpreted the moan. Then another notion crossed her mind. Maybe it was a moan of disgust and Ryuho realized that he didn't care about her. Unable to bear the uncertainty any longer, Mimori questioned his motivation by quietly calling out his name, "Ryuho?"

"Mimori… I…" Ryuho started before faltering, unable to come up with a decent excuse for his mistake.

"What is Ryuho?" she timidly asked, urging him to continue. Even though she wasn't too sure that she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"It's just that…" he tried again, while slowly turning around to face her. Once Ryuho set his gaze on Mimori, any semblance of an excuse disappeared. Her eyes were bright, while a mixture of emotions played across her lovely face. She looked uneasy, apprehensive even. Though, he didn't understand why or what to do about the situation. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he smiled. It was a small reassuring smile that would have shocked every single member of HOLY.

However, the effect it had on Mimori was breathtaking. The unsure expression melted away, leaving behind a brilliant smile and sparkling jubilant eyes. Her long hair was caught in the stiff afternoon breeze, while strands of the onyx tresses danced about her face. Ryuho had never seen a vision so spectacular. And he realized right there, in that one moment, that he needed her in his life. She was like anchor, keeping him from being swept away in the volatile currents of his brutal life. And no matter how perilous the voyage became, he would keep her with him, even if it was only in his heart, in his soul.

He also realized something else. He had started to close the gap between them and not just metaphorically. Before the Alter-user could fully comprehend his actions, he was standing right in front of the beauty as his right index and forefinger softly traced the graceful lines of her cheekbone. Then he heard Mimori whisper his name as blush stained her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. As his garnet eyes focused and met with her dark amber ones, Ryuho couldn't help but grin in satisfaction over the fact that he was the cause of such a reaction.

"Ryuho… I…" Mimori breathed after her gazes locked, only for the attempt to be stifled as he slid his fingers to her lips. When he finally moved the digits away, he slipped his hand up to cup her cheek while continuing to stare at her.

Oh how she wanted him to kiss her at that moment, and badly. But, she was afraid that if she made the desire known, then Ryuho would return to his normal cold self and push her away. And that was something she didn't think she could handle. So, she simply stood there waiting, while anxiously fiddling with the straps on the canvas tote that once held his uniform. Then Mimori wasn't waiting any longer. Very slowly, almost tentatively, the viridian-haired man lowered his head and brought his lips to hers.

Finally a kiss.

One that Mimori had desperately wanted for the last few minutes. No, for the last few years, once she realized what she truly felt for the Ryu heir. And for her first kiss, it was so much more than what she _ever_ imagined it would be. Ryuho's lips were soft and inviting, while his taste was an exciting combination of something spicy and sweet, like a cinnamon candy. Unable to resist the temptation of trying to deepen the kiss, the enchanted woman sighed into the gentle caress as she let go the bag before slipping her delicate hands up his chest and around his neck.

Taking the hint, Ryuho instantly complied with the unspoken request by moving both of his hands to her tiny waist before pulling her close. Once their willing bodies were flush, he parted his lips, just enough, so that his tongue could poke between the opening. Cautiously, he ran it along the seam of her inviting lips, seeking entrance. And he was immediately rewarded when she gave him a _very_ optimistic response by opening her mouth and darting her tongue out to meet his.

In an instant, the moment intensified as the two participants eagerly engaged in a searing kiss that left the both of them frantic for more. Tongues danced and explored, while hands and bodies touched, leaving trails of heat in their wake. The entire exchange so stimulating, so inflaming, that neither of them wanted to stop until they were both sweaty and sated, with their limbs entwined while basking in the afterglow.

God was she intoxicating! Her scent, like the morning breeze and her taste, of brown sugar and cream, was an arousing combination, better than any aphrodisiac. Ryuho couldn't get enough and didn't know how much more he could take. Having Mimori pressed against him in such an intimate way was wreaking havoc on his system. To the point, that if they didn't stop soon, then what little control he had left would dissolve. And he would act on one of his most erotic fantasies, which would be rather easy to accomplish. By summoning Zetsuei, he could carrying her off to one of the secluded waterfalls in the southern area before claiming her in the most primal of ways under a glistening spray of water.

"Mi…Mimori…" Ryuho groaned into their ardent kisses. The very idea of disappearing for the remainder of the day became so tangible that he was about to summon his Alter. That is, until the crumbling sound of falling rock got his attention…

Someone was watching.

Pulling away from the temptress in his arms, Ryuho's body instantly went on high alert as his keen gaze immediately scoured the ground, in the attempt to find the interloper. Unfortunately, there wasn't a person to be found. However, he did have a pretty good idea _who_ it was and, in a sense, he was thankful for the interruption. Though, that was only his logical side. Every other part him was more the willing to continue where they left off. But, alas, they couldn't. They had too much to do…

"Ryuho…" Mimori whispered again, bewildered, while still panting from their passionate encounter.

"There was someone watching us," he advised, slowly rotating one more time to scan the area surrounding them. And again, there wasn't anyone around.

"What!" she squeaked, realizing the full impact of his words.

"Don't worry," Ryuho quickly began, while turning to face her once again. Then in the hopes of setting her mind at ease, he supplied, "Whoever it was, they're gone now."

"That's comforting… I suppose," she sarcastically replied, still thoroughly embarrassed over the entire situation. After all, what would have happened if the perceptive Alter-user hadn't realized that there was someone watching them? And just over the possibility of that happening, Mimori immediately cupped her hands over her face while moaning, "How embarrassing…"

Unable to hold back, Ryuho let out a small chuckle over the beauty's reaction before stepping up and wrapping his arms around her. "I told you not to worry," he reminded her, while she accepted the embrace by wrapping her own arms around his waist prior to nuzzling into his chest. Though, he knew that most likely it wasn't the case, he hesitantly added for her benefit, "Besides, in all likelihood, it was probably just one of the villagers."

"Yeah… you're probably right," she sighed, instantly relieved.

* * *

.

As the two simply remained close holding on to one another, the intruder of their first intimate moment together slowly made her way back to the camp and eventually past Cougar and Kazuma…

She really didn't mean to intrude. But, when she first found out that Ryuho and Mimori were alone together, compliments of one Straight Cougar, she couldn't help but go after them. After all, she didn't want the young scientist to get the upper hand on her (though she had the feeling that she already had). So, she decided to sneak up on them, just to see what _exactly_ was going on. When she reached the two and saw them in such a heated embrace, her thoughts of stealth evaporated as she scurried away from the blatant display as fast as her legs could carry her. Sure, she felt sad and a little heartbroken, but for some reason it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would…

"Well… I guess it was inevitable. I mean that I…I knew it all along," Scheris Adjani muttered as she stopped her heavy footsteps before looking up to the sunlight filtering through the formation of rock. Then with a poignant smile, she softly added, "But, the way we met was the reason I kept hoping like that…"

* * *

. 

Well that's it! Let me know what you think. I do have a chaptered story planned (see my bio for the details) and I would like to know if you think I should continue with it or stick to writing for Trigun (I have more ideas for that fandom, too ;o) )

One more thing, I would like explain my logic pertaining to Ryuho's name, last name to be specific. I know that in episode 2, Ryuho's father introduces himself as Ryu Dairen (Some say Tairen, but the caption has it as Dairen...) BUT, in episode 21 (the one this is based on) when Mujo advises were he is, he calls it the 'Ryu family compound' (Ryu family temple in the caption) Then I said why is he calling the compound the 'Ryu,' instead of the 'Dairen' if Dairen is the family's last name. So, I assumed that Ryuho's father was introducing himself in a traditional Japanese fashion by stating his last name first. And that is why I have 'Ryu' as Ryuho's last name. I haven't read any of the Manga, so, it could have the true answer there. Once I'm motivated enough, I'll probably snoop around a bit more.

Kisses,

Aine


End file.
